Conventionally, silicone elastomers have been used in order to impart thermal conductivity, stress relaxation properties and the like, as well as, insulation properties, semiconductivity or conductivity depending on usages, to electronic components installing heater elements, electronic components installed in vehicles which are exposed to high temperatures and the like. However, silicone elastomers, and in particular, addition reaction-curable silicone elastomers utilizing hydrosilylation reactions exhibit poor adhesive properties with respect to substrates and other silicone elastomers; and in the case of forming hybrid products or silicone elastomer laminates therefrom, primer treatments of the substrates, use of silicone-based adhesives and the like must be carried out.
However, an adhesion layer obtained by curing a conventional silicone-based adhesive possesses a high degree of hardness. For this reason, there are problems in that it is difficult to obtain a flexible silicone elastomer laminate, and in particular, the hardness of the adhesion layer further increases due to thermal aging, and thereby, flexibility is further impaired. Therefore, the adhesion layer must be made thinner to, for example, 100 μm or less, and it has been difficult to exhibit a function as an elastic layer.
In addition, after conventional silicone-based adhesives are once cured to form adhesion layers, the silicone-based adhesives do not possess adhesive properties anymore with respect to a silicone elastomer which is newly provided on the aforementioned adhesive layer.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H03-146560 describes a curable organopolysiloxane composition comprising an organopolysiloxane containing alkenyl groups, an organopolysiloxane containing silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms, a platinum-based catalyst and a phthalocyanine compound, and also describes that an organopolysiloxane rubber obtained by curing the aforementioned composition possesses reduced permanent compression deformation. However, the aforementioned patent literature fails to describe or suggest adhesive properties with respect to silicone elastomers.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H07-196918 describes a silicone rubber composition comprising a polyorganosiloxane having a specified degree of polymerization, an agent for imparting conductivity, a phthalocyanine compound and an organic peroxide, but fails to describe or suggest an addition reaction-curable silicone elastomer composition utilizing a hydrosilylation reaction and adhesive properties thereof with respect to the silicone elastomers.